Change
by sodapopfan26
Summary: Is a change good or is a change bad? Sodapop changed; hanging around different people,getting into drugs. Will Sodapop ever be the same? ***COMPLETED***
1. Prologue

Change  
  
Author's Note: I don't own any characters right now, they all belong to Hinton. But probably later I'll have some characters that belong to me. Thanks!! This is my second story, my first one was The Outsiders: The Greasers. I hope this one will go swell as the other is going!! This story will also been from different point of views. Thanks!!  
  
Prologue  
  
*** Ponyboy's P.O.V. ***  
  
It's been three months since Johnny's and Dally's passing. There has never been one day since I never thought of them. It feels like years since I last saw Johnny, but I sometimes see him in my dreams. There usually happy dreams, like we're playing football or something, having a good time. But I had had some nightmares about Johnny, it usually starts with us playing cards. Well laugh and talk and all of a sudden he'll go on fire. I scream and try to help him, but some force holds me down, and I watch him die right in front of my eyes. I always wake up screaming and soaking wet from sweat. The guys knew about them and helped me with them just like the time I had nightmares about mom and dad. But I didn't have any nightmares for about a month now, so I though they were gone. It really hasn't been the same since Dally and Johnny died. The guys changed, especially Sodapop. I don't know what happened to Soda. He's been like this for about a couple of months. He's been having an attidude with Darry lately, and it's him now that usually gets introuble. He doesn't joke around a lot now, and rarely grins. I miss my brother, I hope it's not too late to get him back. 


	2. Noticing

Chapter 1 - Noticing  
  
** Soda's P.O.V. **  
  
" Wake up Soda and Pony, we're going to be late!!" Darry yelled, pounding on the door. I moaned and put the pillow over my face. Pony sat up. " Soda wake up, were going to be late" He started to shake me. " You don't have to say it twice" I said harshly. I took the pillow off of my head, and saw that Pony looked hurt. " Sorry Pony, I'm still tired" I said. He nodded. I messed up his hair, and went into the bathroom. I didn't get much sleep last night. Darry spent half his night yelling at me just because I didn't do the dishes. I got home late. So I had to do them around midnight. I was exhausted. I almost cut myself while shaving. I walked into the kitchen. The guys were eating breakfast. " Hey Soda" Steve said to me " Hey Steve" " You look terrible what happened?" " I was all up last night doing the dishes" I looked at Darry, Darry gave me the don't-start-with-me-look. I stopped, I wasn't in the mood to get yelled at. I cut me a piece of cake, before I could even put it in my mouth Darry said " It's time to go, we're already late has it is" I sighed, and shoved it in my mouth, and went to go get my shoes on. While I was putting my shoes on, I noticed that Pony got some glue on it while he was working on a project last night. " Damnit Pony!" I yelled. Pony heard me and come in the room. " What's wrong?" he asked " Look at this!" I yelled. I put the shoe right up to his face. " I..I'm s..sorry Soda,I didn't mean to, it w..was an accident" He stuttered I looked at him for a couple of minutes. " We'll talk about it when we get home" I said in a cold mean voice. I don't know why this was bothering me too much. I could tell that I was scaring Pony by the way I acted. And for some uncomfortable reason I liked it.  
  
** Pony P.O.V.**  
  
I stayed there, while Soda brushed past me almost knocking me down. I felt a lump in my throat. What's happening to Soda? Why is he being like this? He use to be so nice, never been cold and mean like that before. Maybe he's just just being mean for one day,maybe... " Pony come on, we're gonna be late!" two-bit broke my thoughts. I shook my head. " Ok, I'll be right there" I could tell that today was gonna be a long and tiring day. 


	3. An Awful Dream

Chapter 2- An awful dream  
  
** Pony's P.O.V**  
  
As I suspected it, today was long and tiring. I couldn't get the thought of Soda out of my mind. He never acted that way toward me..never. One time I even got some pepsi on his shirt before, he didn't care, he was alittle upset but didn't yell at me, he just said " Be careful honey. " and laughed. He has been getting introuble with Darry for the past couple of weeks, it's weird. I was the one always getting introuble with Dar, and now Soda. It's like watching me through a mirror. I guess that's what I was like back then. two-bit and me we're driving in his car, going to the DX. I couldn't stop thinking about Soda. " Pony,are you ok? You had the same look on your face when I drove you to school." two-bit asked. I sighed. " two-bit? Have you noticed that Soda hasn't been himself lately?" " I don't know, he has been getting introuble lately" " Yeah,and this morning..." I stopped myself, I knew two-bit will probably tell Soda. " What? What happened this morning?" " Nothing, nothing happened!" I said annoyed. two-bit shrugged. " Thank you, he won't bug me about it" I thought. I didn't say anything for the rest of the car ride. We got there Steve and Soda was working on a car. " Hey guys" two-bit said to them while messing around with some tools. ' Hey two-bit" Steve said not looking away from the engine of the car. I looked at Soda. His eyes weren't the same. They looked hard,mean. Like Darry's eyes are. Soda looked at me. I gulped and looked away. " How was school?" He asked " Fine" I said softly. Two-bit was staring at me, and then a Soda. I hoped he wasn't gonna say anything. " Since today is Friday, do you guys wanna go to the nightly-double tonight?" Two-bit asked. " I'll try to make it, I'm suppose to meet Evie somewhere though." Steve said " I can't, I'm grounded for the next 2 weeks" Soda mumbled. Soda.grounded. That's a first. Two-bit looked at me. " Sure I'll go" I said " No your not, your grounded also" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Soda. " What are you talking about? I'm not grounded!" I said. " Yeah you are, you messed up my shoes" I couldn't believe this!! " You can't ground me, your not my guardian!! Darry is!! And I said I was sorry!!" I yelled. Two-bit and Steve were staring at us, with there jaw wide open. " I'm your guardian as much as Darry!! I look out for you,and I pay for the bills also!! I'm also older than you, and you have to listen to me! And sorry doesn't cut it this time!" I was huffing and puffing. It felt like I was in a dream or something. I guess he was right, but Darry is the real guardian. I felt tears of frustration in my eyes. I turned around and ran away. Far away, hoping I could get out of this awful dream.  
  
** Two-bit's P.O.V**  
  
I watched Pony run away into the alleys. What just happened? Soda and Pony never fought. They were always there for eachother. I looked at Soda. Something about his eyes and the expression weren't right, " Why were you so hard on him?" I asked trying to stand up for Pony. He looked at me. He didn't say anything, and stormed off in the store. Me and Steve just stood there not saying a thing. I guess Pony was right, Soda has changed. 


	4. People Change

Chapter 4- People Change  
  
** Soda's P.O.V.**  
  
I drove home by myself after work. I didn't feel like talking to Steve or Two-bit. I know there probably shocked as much as Pony when I went off at him like that. It's not like I wanted to cause trouble, it's just the way I've been acting after Johnny and Dally's death. A lot of things happened those months. And also Sandy leaving. Sandy was the only girl I ever really loved. And then last month I saw her at a store, with some other man,and a big belly. Pregant,I guess. I went past her, hoping she'll say something to me, but she didn't. She just stared. That hurt me the most. When I got home, Darry was home. That probably means he has to work late tonight. Good, maybe I can go out somewhere without him knowing. When I got in the house, I found Pony curled up like a ball on the sofa. His eyes were red and puffy. I knew he wasn't asleep cause I saw his eyes open, but when I tried to make eye contact he closed them. I threw my shoes off and went into the kitchen. Darry was at the table doing bills or some legal stuff. " Do you know what's wrong with Ponyboy? I found him in the lot crying and shaking when I was driving home. He wouldn't answer me when I asked him what happened" Darry said to me. Pony wouldn't tell him what happened, cause I'm sure not going to, so I'll lie. " No,I don't know what happened. Maybe he got jumped by Socs or something." I said, trying to sound my best way concerned. " Yeah" Darry said. I got some juice and sat next to Darry. Pony came in the kitchen. " Are you ok kid?" Darry asked. " I'm fine" Pony mumbled. He sat across from Darry. He looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't get the words out. " Uh Darry,I was wondering if you're the only person who can ground me." Pony said, acting as if I wasn't there. My heart stopped. " I don't know,should I ground you off of something?" He asked. Pony shook his head. " Then what do you mean by that then?" Darry added. " Can Soda ground me?" Pony said,nearly screaming it. Darry just sat there for a couple of seconds. " Sure I don't see why not, he is your other guardian sorta, but I don't see why you would ask a question like that, Soda wouldn't ground you if you killed someone" Darry said kidding and sat up, and went in the fridge. Pony sat there,looking in space. I was about to hit him right there for asking Darry thought. It must have looked like it on my eyes, cause once he saw my expression he jetted out of there, and went in our room. I followed him, we needed to talk.  
  
** Pony's P.O.V. **  
  
I went into my room, hoping to avoid Soda, and by that look on his face I got scared. The minute I sat down on the bed Soda walked in. I gulped and looked away. I picked up and one of my books that were on the bed and acting as if I was reading. But Soda grabbed the book. " We need to talk" He said. I sat there and looked at him. I managed to ask if I'm grounded. " Yes, your still grounded" He said. " Why!" I asked trying to keep my voice down, I don't want Darry to get into this. " I already told you Ponyboy" He sat on the chair. " Soda.what's wrong with you?? Why are you being this way?? You never use to ground me,or even yell at me." I started to get tears in my eyes. " Nothing is wrong with me. Maybe I'm just sick and tired of being the nice one,huh? People change Pony, you can't stop that. And I don't want one more discussion about this. Your already grounded for 2 weeks, don't make it worse" He said so mean, I couldn't believe I heard those words out of Soda's mouth. I started to get smart. " Yes sir" and gave him a solute with it. He ignored that, and went out of the room. " Yeah, people do change" - I thought- " but why does it have to be Soda?"  
  
A/N : What do you guys think of this chapter?? 


	5. Too Late

Chapter 4- Standing Up.?  
  
** Pony's P.O.V**  
  
I feel asleep for awhile. When I got up Soda,Steve,and Two-Bit were playing cards. Soda just gave me a glance.  
  
" Where's Darry?" I asked Two-bit.  
  
" Work" He said not looking up from his cards. I wondered why nobody woke me up for dinner. I went in the kitchen and found some left over chicken. I didn't feel that hungry. I just grabbed an apple. I sat on the sofa, watching them play cards. It looked like Two-Bit was winning. Just as Two- Bit was gonna put down a ace, and beat them again there was a knock on the door. Soda jumped up from the ground and made his way to the door.  
  
" Hey Man, you ready to go?" We heard an unfamiliar voice at the door.  
  
" You bet man, hold on though" Soda said back. Soda went into our room. After a couple of min. he came back with a jacket on and his shoes.  
  
" Guys I'm going out for a couple of min. If I'm late, don't bother waiting up for me" Soda said making his way through the door.  
  
" Um, Soda?" Two-Bit called. Soda looked back. " Do you mind telling us where your going, who is that, and I thought your grounded?" Soda rolled his eyes.  
  
" I'm going somewhere, I'm going with J.T. from Shepard's gang, and yes I'm grounded, but Darry won't know" Soda said coolly as possible. Steve, Two- Bit, and Me were staring at eachother. Why would Soda be hanging out with the Shepard Gang?  
  
" You can't go out!! If you go, I'll tell Darry!" I yelled, I couldn't take this anymore, I wanted my brother back. Soda narrowed his eyes. I gulped.  
  
" No your not " Soda said in the voice that sent a chill in my body.  
  
" Yes I'am, and there's nothing you can do to stop me" I said, I was trying to challenged him.  
  
" Ok, you want to be grounded for another 2 weeks?"  
  
" I don't care" I said " and besides, I'll have Steve and Two-Bit to back me up." I added. Steve and Two-Bit's expression was with confusion and scareness. Soda stared at me long and hard for a couple of minutes.  
  
" J.T., I can't come, maybe I'll see you later " Soda said, still staring at me.  
  
" Yeah man, ok" T.J. said, he was still standing outside. There was a chill outside, and Steve got up and closed the door. Soda was still staring at me. I couldn't believe I said that to him.  
  
" Go to bed Ponyboy" Soda finally said. I didn't think twice, I walked to my room, and closed the door quietly. I could hear Two-Bit and Steve talking.  
  
" Soda, wants wrong with you?" Steve asked.  
  
" Nothing is wrong Steve ok!!" Soda said annoyed.  
  
" Yeah, well I knew you ever since grade school, and you never have acted that way toward Pony, or even disobey Darry on purpose."  
  
" Steve I'm fine!! Maybe I'm just sick and tired of being the nice one ok!! Just leave me alone!!" Soda yelled. I heard footsteps coming to my room. I fell off the bed on purpose, and hid under it. Not even before 4 seconds, I saw Soda's feet enter the room. I was breathing hard, my heart was pounding crazy. It was quiet for awhile, I could only hear the sound of my breathing.  
  
" Ponyboy where are you?" Soda said. I stayed quiet. He paused. " Get out from under the bed..NOW!!" I struggled to get out from under the bed. I got up, me and Soda we're standing right next to eachother. Staring into eachothers eyes. I felt like smacking him. I wanted the real Soda back. He looked like he was going to beat the tar out of me. I gulped hard.  
  
" I'm sorry Soda" I said, I don't know why I said it, I just thought maybe being nice to Soda will help a bit. He didn't change his expression.  
  
" Things are gonna change Pony. And that's not going to be so good for you" He said, and then walked into the bathroom. I sat on the edge of my bed. Dizzy, feeling like I was going to pass out any second. " I think it's too late to get Soda back" I thought.  
  
** Later that night***  
  
" Hey Johnny, you want to play poker?" I asked  
  
" Yeah Pony sure" I got the cards and we sat at the table. We were playing cards, having a good time, but I then smelled something strong, I think it was smoke.  
  
" Do you smell that Johnny?" I asked, looking around. Johnny started to scream in rage. I looked over quickly, he was on fire!!  
  
" Johnny!!!" I yelled. I tried to get up, but felt a force hold me down. I then noticed what was holding me down, it was Soda. Laughing.  
  
" Soda let go!!" I tried to yell, but this time nothing came out of my voice. I was watching Johnny die right infront of my eyes, and Soda was holding me down, laughing his evil laugh, making me watch this.  
  
I woke up screaming in terror. It was wet everyone where from my sweat. I could hardly breath. I sure woke up Soda, he stared at me. Tired and confused. I stared at him. I broke down crying. I don't think he noticed, my face was full of droplets already.  
  
" Pony." Soda said. I cried harder. I feel asleep crying and scared.  
  
A/N: What do you guys think?? I think this chapter is my best one yet!! Thanks for all the reviews so far!!! 


	6. Attitudes

A/N: I'm almost up to 20 reviews!!wow I didn't know Change was gonna be such a hit!! Thanks so much for all of your reviews guys!! I really appreciate it!!  
  
Chapter 5 - Attitudes  
  
** Soda's P.O.V ***  
  
When I woke up, I noticed that Pony's eyes were red and puffy. He was crying last night, that was sure of it. I remember him waking up screaming, and gasping for air. I was still half asleep. I thought it was just a dream. " He must be having dreams again" I said out loud. I went into the bathroom and took a shower. When I got out, Pony was sitting up on the bed and rubbing his eyes. He looked at me, and then quickly looked away. It looked like there was tears starting in his eyes again. Even though he hasn't been on my good side lately, I still feel bad when he cries.  
  
" Did you have a nightmare last night?" I asked, trying to sound politely. He looked at me startled. He just shook his head, got off the bed and went out the room. I went out right behind him. Steve and Two-Bit were on the sofa watching Mickey. The looked up, and mumbled a hi. I replied and went into the kitchen. Darry was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. Pony was looking inside the fridge for something to eat.  
  
" Good Morning" Darry said to me. I wondered why he was up so early, he was working all night.  
  
" Good morning" I said back. I grabbed myself an apple and sat down across from him.  
  
" Why are you up so early, I thought you were working all night?" I asked.  
  
" I got home early. Someone was willing to take my last few hours. Uh Pony, Did you have a nightmare last night, I thought I heard you screaming"  
  
I looked at Pony. He had his eyes closed. " I'm fine" he mumbled.  
  
" Are you sure?" Darry asked concerned.  
  
" Yes Darry!! I'm fine ok!!" Pony snapped  
  
" Don't get that attitude with me Ponyboy Curtis!!"  
  
Ponyboy slammed the fridge door closed. Darry looked really hacked off.  
  
" Go in your room!! You need to cool down for awhile!!" Pony moaned and marched to his room.  
  
" Stop stomping!!" Darry said. After a couple of more stomps, we heard the door slam closed. Darry shooked his head. " Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." He muttered. We could then hear Two-Bit and Steve laughing there heads off. Probably Mickey did something funny. I thought of starting a conversation with Darry.  
  
" So um Darry, how was your night?" I asked. Darry looked at me from his paper.  
  
" What did you do?" I rolled me eyes.  
  
" I didn't do anything!!" I yelled. It was Darry's turn to roll his eyes. It was quiet for awhile.  
  
" Darry I was wondering if I can please go out tonight. Just this night" I pleaded.  
  
" Your grounded Soda, remember?"  
  
" I know Darry, but please!! Just this night!!"  
  
" No, you didn't do the dishes, and you got home late." I was starting to get upset.  
  
" I said I was sorry!!!" I yelled.  
  
" Don't yell at me Sodapop, I'm not in the mood!! Your punished for two weeks and that's final!! If you give me anymore trouble, your grounded for another week!!" Darry growled.  
  
" Fine!"  
  
" Maybe you need to go in your room too!! I don't know what's wrong with you and Pony, but you guys better quit!!"  
  
I stayed there for a couple of seconds. I stormed off in my room. " I'll go out tonight!! If even If I do get grounded until I move out, when he finds out, or if he founds out." I thought. 


	7. Fighting and Telling

A/N: Hey everyone!! I know that some of you guys say that Johnny was in Chapter 6, sitting on the sofa with Two-bit and Steve. I made a big mistake!! Johnny is suppose to be dead!! I changed it though, so go check back, Johnny will be out. Thanks for the info, I wouldn't have noticed if you guys said anything about it!! Yes, I have over 20 reviews, thanks guys!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 - Fighting and Telling  
  
** Pony's P.O.V**  
  
I wasn't having a good morning. After my bad dream I felt really empty and scared. Even when I see Soda, it almost sets me off crying. That dream sure scared me something awful. I lied in bed, looking up at the ceiling. I knew it was probably too late to get Soda back. There is something really wrong with him, something bothering him. He never acted that way toward me, or anyone else. Maybe I should tell Darry. But that might start more problems. Darry would be in the middle, probably taking both sides for something. Just like Soda use to do when me and Dar always fought... I heard footsteps toward my room, and knew they were Soda's so I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep.  
  
" That fucking asshole..." Soda mumbled while walking into the room. He slammed the door. I wonder why he was in this room, I expect him to try to stay far away from me as possible. I then felt the vibration of the bed. He sat down on it. I turned over to my side, so I couldn't see him. It was quiet for awhile, until Soda broke that silence.  
  
" Thanks for getting Darry upset at me!" Soda said in the voice I rarely heard.  
  
" I didn't do anything" I mumbled softly. I knew this was gonna start something.  
  
" What?? What did you say?" He asked. I could feel his eyes on me. I gulped. I didn't say anything.  
  
" I asked you a question!" Soda yelled. I got up and faced him.  
  
" I said I didn't do anything!!" I yelled. Soda's face got red from anger. He pushed me off the bed. I banged my head on the wall.  
  
" You fucking.." I yelled. Just then I felt a rush of anger. I got to my feet, and charged at Soda jumping on him. We both feel off the bed. I tried to punch him, but it was too late. He already had me pinned down. I easily brought my feet up and kicked him off. I was small, but I was still a good fighter. I didn't want to hurt Soda. I actually wasn't feeling like myself, but him hitting me was the last straw. He didn't get far and punched me in my face. I felt dizzy like I felt last night. I jumped on him again, and punched him in his nose. I went still. I didn't want to hit Soda. He was still mad, after a couple of seconds he jumped on me again. I started yelling and cussing. Just then Darry came running in. The door hit my head when he opened it.  
  
" What the." Darry said. We were still at it. Darry grabbed Soda off of me.  
  
" WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU GUYS THINK YOUR DOING??" Darry yelled, trying to get Soda calmed down. I sat up. My face was scratched and I felt my lip bleeding. Soda's nose was bleeding.  
  
" Do you guys mind telling me what the hell you think you were doing?" Darry asked again. I didn't say anything. Soda didn't say anything.  
  
" One of you guys better tell me!! But for now you guys are going to be in separated rooms!! Soda go to my room and cool off, I'll be right there" Soda stared at me for awhile, but obiently went out of the room. Darry helped me up. I started to get tears in my eyes. Why do I have to be so emotionally?  
  
" What happened Pony?" He asked getting impatient. I gulped. I guess I'll tell him what's been happening.  
  
" Me and Soda haven't been getting along for the past couple of days. He's been yelling at me, and he even grounded me. He came in the room. We started talking and he pushed me off the bed, I jumped on him, and we started fighting." I sniffed and sat on the bed. Darry was quiet.  
  
" What's wrong with him?" Darry asked softly.  
  
" I don't know, I just don't know. He keeps saying he's sick and tired of being the nice one, and has to change.." I started to shake. Darry didn't know what to say, he knew me and Soda always got along. He shook his head.  
  
" I'm gonna go and talk to him" He rushed out the room. I lied on the bed. I eventually fell asleep, with my lip still bleeding. 


	8. Walking Out

Chapter 7 - Walking Out  
  
** Darry's P.O.V.**  
  
Soda being mean to Pony? Nah, that couldn't be possible. Soda and Pony never fought, never even said anything mean to eachother other than playing around. Soda was not being himself lately. He is getting an attitude with me, and is staying out late. I wonder what was bothering him. I hated it when one of my brothers have a problem and doesn't tell me. I walked into the room. Soda was sitting on the edge of my bed, holding his head up, and holding his nose with a tissue. I didn't bother looking at me.  
  
" Do you mind telling me what that was about Sodapop Curtis?" I asked. He didn't say anything.  
  
" SODAPOP!!" I yelled, getting mad. He shook his head. I was trying to calm down.  
  
" What is the problem with you? Beating up your younger brother!! I don't do that to you! You have been getting a real bad attitude with me, and I want it to stop!! What's the problem Soda?" Soda just sat there. He was staring out in space.  
  
" nothing" He mumbled.  
  
" Nothing? Your attitude is nothing? You hitting Pony is nothing? Pony told me that you have been really mean to him for the past couple of days. Why is that Sodapop?" Soda's eyes widened for a couple of seconds.  
  
" What did he say?" Soda asked in a cold mean voice. I felt a chill in my back.  
  
" He told me you have been really mean to him, you grounded him, and you won't tell anyone about it. Soda what is wrong with you? You have never acting this way." Soda just grinned. It wasn't a nice one, one that would make you uncomfortable. That's what I was feeling, uncomfortable. It was like I was in a room and talking to a stranger.  
  
" WHY DOES EVERYONE ASK ME THAT!! I'AM FINE OK!!! CAN'T YOU GUYS JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Soda shouted.  
  
" DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT ME LIKE THAT SODAPOP CURTIS!! EVERYONE HAS THE RIGHT TO KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!! WE CARE ABOUT YOU, AND WANT TO KNOW WHY YOUR ACTING LIKE THIS!!!" Soda shook his head in frustration.  
  
" You guys don't give a shit about me! Just..leave me alone." He walked out the room, nearly running. I tried to grab him but he jerked off. He had his nose down for awhile, and it was starting to bleed again. He was about to walk out of the door.  
  
" Sodapop Curtis don't you dare walk out of this house!!" I yelled. Soda smiled.  
  
" Watch me" He whispered. Steve and Two-Bit were still sitting on the sofa. But there eyes weren't on the TV They were looking at me, there eyes wide open. I then noticed that Pony was standing next to his open door. He had tears in his eyes.  
  
" Pony." I started to say, but he turned around, went in his room, and slammed his door shut. This isn't good. 


	9. New Friends,New Drugs

A/N: This chapter contains some drug use!!  
  
Chapter 8- New Friends, New Drugs  
  
** Soda's P.O.V.**  
  
I ran a little bit. I didn't want Darry to follow me. It was still morning, probably about 12:00. I didn't know where to go. I found myself at the nightly-double. Of course no one was really there, it was morning. But to my surprised Tim and his gang where there.  
  
" Hey Curtis!" He yelled at me and motioned me over. I walked over. I noticed that all the guys were laughing,and they looked like they were crying.  
  
" Why..are..you out here so early?" Tim asked while taking sips from his beer.  
  
" Because I wanted to." I replied " What were you guys taking?" Tim looked like he was going to burst with laughter.  
  
" Nothing!" he said, and within I couple of seconds, he did burst out laughing. I couldn't help but laugh with him. I thought that I could use some of it. They looked like they were having the time of there lives right now. If Darry found out that I took drugs, he'll kill me. But right now I wanted to make him mad.  
  
" Do you got anymore?" I asked. Tim was still laughing and gave me a bag with pills. I forgot what this drug was called. I knew I seen it somewhere. I think it was called E.With a little hesitation I stuck my hand in the bag.After about a minute I came out with the pill in my hand. I looked at it long and hard. This will take the pain away, the pain I've been feeling for so long.. I swallowed the pill. I already felt a change of emotion. I liked it. I hanged out with Tim and Co. for the rest of the day. We were goofing off. Going into gas stations and messing around with some girls. Drank beer and smoked. I was having the time of my life. I took E again,near the end of the day. The other was sorta wearing off. We went to a movie around 9:00 at night. We didn't bother watching the movie though. We were making noise, throwing popcorn at eachother. Until a cop came and told us we had to leave. We started to mouth him. He was about to get back up and take us away in jail, but we ran away before he could. Steve would never do any of these things. He'll love it if he tried. It was getting pretty late. I don't remember much later than that. I do remember it being about 1:00 in the morning, and me passing out at my front porch.  
  
** In the morning**  
  
I had a terrible headache. I was in my bed. Some light was shining from the blinds of the window, it wasn't a lot of sun but still hurt my eyes when I looked at it. I looked at my alarm clock. 12:00 in the afternoon. I don't remember getting home. I putted my hands on my head. The room was spinning and I felt like I was going to barf. It took me at least an hour to finally get up. I walked in the kitchen. Two-Bit,Steve,Pony,and Darry were sitting at the table talking. They looked concerned. They were all staring at me the second I walked in. I went into the fridge getting some juice out, trying to ignore there looks. Darry got up and told me to sit down where he was sitting. I wasn't up for this crap this morning. I must have the flu or something. I sat down.  
  
" Didn't I tell you and Pony you guys aren't allowed to take drugs while your leaving under my conditions? Didn't I Soda??" Darry said frustrated. Oh yeah, this isn't the flu. This is a hangover.  
  
" I didn't." I was going to say I didn't do anything but Darry stopped me.  
  
" DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T DO DRUGS,WHEN I FIND YOU ON OUR PORCH PASSED OUT AND I FOUND THIS IN YOUR POCKETS!!" Darry yelled and held up a bag with the E in it. Damn Tim, he must have put that in my pocket. I gulped my juice hard. Boy was I in trouble. Pony was looking at me, white as a sheet,and eyes wide open. I still heard Darry's loud voice in my head. I put my hands over my ears.  
  
" Please stop yelling!" I mumbled.  
  
" STOP YELLING!! GIVE ME A REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T BE YELLING SODAPOP PATRICK CURTIS!!! YOU LEFT THE HOUSE AFTER I TOLD YOU NOT TO!!! YOU'VE BEATED UP PONY!! YOU'VE BEEN GETTING INTROUBLE LATELY!!AND NOW YOU DID DRUGS!!! NOW TELL ME A DAMN REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T BE YELLING AT YOU!!!" My head was pounding too much. I felt something come up in my throat and ran to the bathroom. It was too late, and I ended up barfing in the bathtub.  
  
" Darry." I pleaded,and ended up throwing up again. Darry kneeled down next to me and started to pat my back.  
  
" Easy Soda,easy" he said in a calm voice. He gave me a bowl and towel and sended me to my room.  
  
" When your feeling better, I want a full explanation got it?" Darry said to me. I didn't say anything but just shook my head. 


	10. Hitting and Grounding

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated lately!! But Change is update again!!LOL!! Thanks for all the reviews!!Over 30!!aww thanks again!!anyway back to the story..  
  
Chapter 9- Hitting and Grounding  
  
** Soda's P.O.V. **  
  
I woke up around 3:00 in the afternoon. My head still hurt a little. I guess it's what you pay for doing drugs, but when I took it I felt free, no pain I was feeling then, the feeling I wanted to feel for so long. I knew I'll probably be grounded for a month. I couldn't take that, I'll flip. I finally got myself out of bed. I was feeling better than what I felt this morning. Steve and Two-Bit where playing cards. Pony was sitting on the sofa watching TV. Steve and Two-Bit stared at me.  
  
" You had quite a day yesterday uh?" Two-Bit joked. I ignored him and started to walk to the kitchen.  
  
" Har-Har Two-Bit" I mumbled. Darry was sitting at the table doing some bill junk.  
  
" How are you feeling?" he asked. I sat down across from him.  
  
" Terrible" I lied my head down.  
  
" Well you should be kiddo, you did drugs!! You deserve all of the pain your getting,you-"  
  
" Please Darry, not now!!" I pleaded. Darry looked ticked off. " Soda you did drugs!! I strictly told you and Pony that your not allowed to do drugs as long as your living under my conditions!! Your changing Soda!! A change that you seem to like, but we don't!" I looked at him, narrowing my eyes.  
  
" Well maybe you need get use to it cause this is the way I'am now!!" I snapped. Darry jumped up from his seat, towering over me.  
  
" Sodapop Curtis you better wise up!! Your grounded for 2 months!! Go to your room for the rest of the day!! If you want to change, then so be it, but if you change, everyone else will change with it!!" Darry growled.  
  
" That's not fair!!" I yelled. Darry looked like he was going to hit me. He had the same look on his face the night he hit Pony.  
  
" GO TO YOUR GOD DAMN FUCKING ROOM!! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ONE MORE THING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH TODAY!!!" I thought I'll push him.  
  
" One more thing" I said smartly. That was it for sure. Darry came charging at me from over the table. I jumped up and tried to run away but I tripped over the god damn chair. He grabbed me to my feet.  
  
" Damnit" I mumbled. Without thinking twice Darry struck me across the face. I just stood there; stunned. I didn't think he would hit me.  
  
" Go to your room!" He said one last time. I didn't hesitate and made my way to my room. " He'll be sorry.." I thought. " He'll be sorry." 


	11. Gonna Start Trouble

Chapter 10 - Gonna start trouble  
  
** Pony's review**  
  
I stared in space. Darry actually hit Soda. I never thought he would hit any of us after what happened last time. It wasn't a pretty site watching your older brother,hitting your younger brother. Soda went into our room. Darry left, I heard the car start up so he must have went for a ride. I decided I would try to talk to Soda. I took a deep breath and slowly walked to the door. I put my hand on the handle for at least a minute. I slowly opened it. But when I opened it, I didn't want to see what I thought.  
  
** Soda's P.O.V**  
  
I still couldn't get that fact that Darry hit me. I could call social services, but I did still love Darry, and I for some strange reason I wanted to stay here. I lied in bed. I was gonna make Darry sorry for hitting me, he shouldn't have touched me. I knew I pushed him too far, I wanted to. But I never thought he'll hit me. I decide I was going to change my clothes and go out for the night. I still had on the same clothes as yesterday. While I was about to take off my jeans I felt something in my pocket. When I pulled it out, it was a pill. E. One some how must have gotten into my other pocket and Darry didn't catch it. I sat on the edge of the bed, holding it in my hand; staring at it. I can take it. That will get Darry mad. I want to make him mad. I'll be stoned right in the house. I was feeling like my old self again. The pain. I wanted it to go away again. I slowly putted it in my mouth. After I swallowed it, I first realized that Ponyboy was standing right in the doorway, watching the whole thing.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer. 


	12. High and Mighty

Chapter 11 - High and Mighty  
  
** Ponyboy's P.O.V.**  
  
I saw Soda slowly put a pill in his mouth a swallow. He was taking drugs again. What is happening to him. Soda would never do drugs, he doesn't need to. He gets high on life. He saw him. I gulped. I didn't move. He looked at me for a couple of minutes. Then he walked over to me, pulled me in the room and shut the door.  
  
" What did you see Pony?" He said calmly. Not with any anger, almost no tone. I gulped harder.  
  
" I..I saw you take a pill" I stuttered. Soda looked at me for a couple of seconds,and thn burst out laughing. " What the hell is going on.." I thought. It took awhile for Soda to get back his breath.  
  
" You know Ponyboy, you have a funny name!! Ponyboy. Heck we could have just called you Horseboy" Soda said,and then with another burst out laughing. He was high or stoned, or whatever you want to call it. Sometimes it is the same thing. I was angry with that, Dad gave me that name, and I liked it. I knew he didn't mean it though, it was the drugs. I tried to calm down Soda. I tried to sit him down on the bed but he pushed me away. I started to get tears in my eyes.  
  
" Soda....Why are you doing this?" I whispered. Soda jumping up and down on the bed like a 4 year old.  
  
" This...feeling..is...wonderful..Horseboy" He said while still jumping up and down. He stopped himself after he called me Horseboy, cause that sent him laughing again.  
  
" Stop Soda!! Your high!! Just stop!!" I yelled. Soda didn't hear me. He was on his way out the door. " If Darry saw him like this......" I thought. I followed him. Just then Two-Bit and Steve walked in. I didn't know what to do. They will flip if they saw Soda like this.  
  
" Hey Pony,what's up?" Two-Bit asked me. Just then we heard a loud crash in the kitchen. We all ran in there. There was glass spilled on the ground and Soda laughing his head off. He went to pick it up.  
  
" Hey Stevie!!" Soda yelled cheerfully.  
  
" Soda? Are you ok?" Steve asked.  
  
" Yeah I'm dandy" Soda said, then added " Randy" and started to laugh again. Steve didn't look any longer and had me hauled by my shirt and out the kitchen.  
  
" WHO THE FUCK GAVE SODA DRUGS!!!??" Steve yelled.  
  
" He had them since last night!! He must have had an extra one!! I don't know what to do, and when I saw him it was too late!!" I yelled back. Steve looked at me in disgust and then walked into the kitchen again. I leaned against the wall,and slid down.After a couple of minutes Steve had Soda by the wrist and was hauling him over down on the sofa. He sat him down, struggling.  
  
" Soda, sit down..you need to calm down." Steve said. Soda was wild. And just our luck Darry walked in with some bag of groceries. Everyone stopped in place.  
  
" Hey it's Darry the abuser" Soda said, and then laughed his head off falling off the sofa. Darry dropped the bags. He looked at Steve and Two- Bit. They said without sound. Drugs. Darry put on his I'm-gonna-kill-look. " This is gonna be a night" I thought. 


	13. Be Strong

Chapter 12 - Be Strong....  
  
** Steve's P.O.V.**  
  
I was pissed off at the sight of my best friend. It scared me to see him like this. I would be the one likely to do something like this, not Sodapop. Pony was white as a sheet and shaking in the corner of the room. Darry was screaming his head off at Soda, who was still on the floor, trying not to laugh. Two-Bit and me stayed where we were, not knowing what to do, or what to say. If Dally was here, he would have beat the tar out of Soda, even if he was stoned. Dally....I missed him so much. And Johnny. Their death probably turned Soda like this. Soda went through a lot this year. I knew that after Dally and Johnny were gone, it would do something awful to Soda. He can be strong sometimes, but he can turn weak when he really wants to. He is weak right now. Turning to drugs...how can he be so stupid? I could already feel Soda slipping through my hands. I try to help him, but can't, he won't let me. Don't be weak Soda, be strong, be strong and be the Sodapop Curtis you use to be. Be strong....  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!! Have over 40, can't be any happier, you guys are the best!!if you haven't review,please,please do!! Sorry that this chapter is short, I just wanted a chapter for Stevie!!Thanks!! 


	14. Tying Up

Chapter 13- Tying Up  
  
*** Darry's P.O.V.**  
  
" SODAPOP PATRICK CURTIS WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!!??" I yelled, nowing I'll probably do something I'll regret seconds later. Soda was sitting on the floor, with his dancing,wild eyes looking at me, it looked like he was going to laugh. I balled up my fist. I had to control my anger. My head was pounding with anger. I was confused, upset..I didn't know what to do. I looked at Pony. He was white and shaking. Poor Pony, he is probably has scared has me.  
  
" What happened Ponyboy?" I said, trying to stay calm, but I knew it came out harsh. Pony shook his head.  
  
" I walked into the room. When I got there I saw Soda put a..put a pill in his mouth. He has been acting this way ever since."  
  
" WHAT!! I TOOK THE PILLS AWAY FROM HIM!!" I yelled. The next thing I knew I was searching through Pony and Soda's room. I went through Soda's stuff. I didn't find anything. I walked into the room and found Soda throwing cards around the room. What the hell was he doing?? Two-Bit and Steve were in the same place I left them. Bravely Pony was trying to stop Sodapop.  
  
" Get away from me Horseboy!!" Soda yelled. Pony almost started to cry. I couldn't take it anymore!!  
  
" Get me some rope Steve." I said while walking over to Soda, and grabbing him. He was wild. Steve didn't ask any questions and went outside to find rope.  
  
" What are you going to do Darry? Hit me like you did before?" Soda said while calming down a little. A rage of anger rushed over me that I couldn't control. I ended up punching Soda across the face. I still had him in my grip though, waiting for Steve. I think I knocked Soda too hard, cause he looked like he was going to pass out. I told Pony to get me a chair. With no luck Soda started up again. Damn, how long does that shit last? He tried to get away from me, but I was larger than him,and kept control. Pony and Steve came back at the same time. I grabbed the rope from Steve, struggled to get Soda in the chair. But I managed to tie the rope around Soda and the chair. I knew this was dumb to do, but it was the only thing I knew that would calm him down, calm us down also. Soda went wild, kicking and screaming but couldn't get lose. I was horrified. I never thought of Soda acting this way.  
  
" Let me go!!!" Soda yelled. I thought maybe I can try to talk to him calmly.  
  
" No Sodapop!! You crossed the line this time!!" I said. Soda was just sitting there taking heavy breaths. Maybe we can talk to him now, all though he is still half stoned.  
  
" Soda why did you do this?" I asked. Soda looked at me.  
  
" Why did I do this? Darry leave me alone, I'm doing you a favor!" Soda yelled. Did me favor? I felt a chill in my body. I didn't know what to do. I felt like crying, but knew I couldn't do that. I looked at Steve and Two- Bit.  
  
" Maybe you guys should head home now" I mumbled. They shook there heads, and went out the door. I wished they didn't see Soda like this. It is probably hurting them as much as me and Pony. I looked at Pony. He was still shaking.  
  
" Pony..maybe you should go to bed now" Pony looked at me,startled but didn't ask anything and went into his room. Soda was staring into space.  
  
" Soda....."  
  
" Leave me alone" he said through his teeth. I shook my head. I didn't know what to do. I was suppose to take care of him. I'm suppose to know whats wrong with him. But no, this time it's different. Soda is changing, something is wrong with him. Something he is not telling me, something he doesn't want me to know.  
  
  
  
A/N: What do you think of this chapter? 


	15. Accident

Chapter 14- Accident  
  
** Soda's P.O.V.**  
  
I ended up being tied up in the chair all night. Darry tried to calm me down but I was too high and didn't know better. I screwed up big time. It was actually a surprise waking up being tied up in a chair. I had a pounding head like yesterday. I'm begging to think it wasn't a good idea taking the pill again. I had to use the bathroom. I was freaking out cause I couldn't get lose.  
  
" Someone untie me damnit!!!!!" I yelled, not caring if they were still sleeping. No reply. I started to scream again. Still no reply. This was torture, I hated being tied up. It made me sick, and I knew Darry knew that. I head was pounding more.  
  
" I'M SORRY!!! I LEARNED MY LESSON, JUST PLEASE UNTIE ME!!" I yelled giving up. I thought that's what they probably wanted to hear. Pony walked slowly out the room.  
  
" Pony.please untie me!" I pleaded. Pony just stood there.  
  
" Darry went to work, I don't think I'm allowed to untie you" Pony said. I tried to get lose again.  
  
" You don't know that please Pony, I'm sick I have to use the bathroom." I said. Pony gulped.  
  
" Soda you scared us something awful last night.." He looked like he was going to cry. I sorta came back into reality. I messed up big time. I felt bad, a feeling I haven't felt in a long time. Sure I wanted to change. After what happened the past couple of months, nothing felt right. I felt like everyone was changing right infant of my eyes. By them changing, I felt as if I had to change with them. I knew Pony didn't change though. He was the same. I was thinking about all the stuff I did for the past months. I beaten up Pony, got introuble, got grounded, ran away, did drugs. It wasn't like me.  
  
" Pony I.." I was interrupted what I was going to say cause the phone rang.  
  
" Hello" Pony answered. There was a pause. " Is he alright?" Pony asked. My heart melted, what was happening. Pony said a quick bye and hanged up.  
  
" Darry was in a car accident, he's in the hospital we have to get there quick!!" Pony said.  
  
" Oh no" I said. Pony started to untie me. Thank god, I thought. I do hope Darry is ok. When Pony got untying my, we rushed into the car.  
  
" I hope Darry is ok" I said again, this time outloud. 


	16. Flashback & Crashing

Chapter 15- Flashback & Crashing  
  
** Darry's P.O.V. *** ** That morning, before his accident**  
  
As I was about to walk out the door, ready to go to work. I looked at Soda. He was leaning back in the chair, still tied up. I hated seeing him there. He should be in his bed. I didn't know where his head was going to. I was already late so I had to leave him there for a couple more hours until Ponyboy wakes up. I backed out our driveway as fast as I could. I'm already 30 minutes late. I kept thinking about Sodapop. It scared me something awful seeing him all high last night. I thought I was going to bust. It brought back memories when I was 16.  
  
** Flashback**  
  
" Nice catch Darrel!" Paul yelled from across the field. Paul Holden was the only person Darry let call him Darrel.  
  
" Not so bad yourself Holden!!" Darry yelled. Paul ran up to him.  
  
" So, you coming to Tony's party tonight?" Paul asked them, while they started to walk home.  
  
" I don't know man, I don't think my mom and dad will like it. They know Tony can get pretty wild" Paul looked hurt.  
  
" Come on man, this party is going to be tough. You gotta come" Darry knew he couldn't let his best bud down.  
  
" Alright, I'll come."  
  
" Alright Darrel, that's great, see you there" Paul said while heading toward his street.  
  
** later that night** still in the flashback.  
  
" I didn't think you'll show" Tony said to Darry while he entered the house. Darry just shrugged. He say Paul talking to some of the other guys on the football team.  
  
" Yo Darrel" Paul yelled and motioned him to come over. They started to talk about Friday's game. Everything was going great until some guy brought beer,and some pills. Everyone was either drinking or popping pills right infront of him. He found out that the pills were called ecstasy. Or as some people call it, E. His parents were strict about drugs, Darry knew he'll get introuble if he took them.  
  
" Here you go Darry" Paul said while handing him the bag of E. Darry shook his head while trying to give it back.  
  
" Come on Darry, it won't hurt, It makes you feel free, everyone is taking it. What'll it look like if you're the only one not stoned up?" Paul said while taking a sip of his beer. Darry knew it was a bad idea going. Everyone was staring at him, so he shakily took a pill out of the bag and popped it in his mouth. Darry felt different. Darry didn't remember anything that night. The next thing he remembered was being passed out in his front porch. Waking up with his dad yelling his head off. It took a lot to make Mr.Curtis yell. Darry felt sick,and scared. After being grounded for a month, Darry promised himself he would never take drugs again, never in his life.  
  
** back in the car** ** Darry's POV**  
  
I was thinking a lot at that time about my 16th. The good times, the bad. I didn't realize I passed a red light. The next thing I knew I saw a car coming right at me at my right. I heard glass break, the sound of metal clashing together. Then slowly everything went black.  
  
A/N: What do you guys think? I thought I put some information about E in there. Just that it's really called Ecstasy. Please Review!!! I'm so happy right now, I just rented The Outsiders, I didn't see it in months!!LOL!! 


	17. In The Hospital

Chapter 16- In the hospital  
  
** Darry's P.O.V.***  
  
I slowly opened my eyes, trying to get the focus of an unfamiliar room.  
  
" He's awake!!Darry is awake!!" someone yelled. I knew that voice, I just couldn't make it out right now. I had a pounding headache. I had to blink sevral times to get back my regular vision. I was in the hospital. Why was I in the hospital? I tried to talk but instead it came out as a moan.  
  
" Darry?" That voice asked again. It was Ponyboy. He was standing at my side. He had tear stain on his cheeks.  
  
" What happened?" I moaned  
  
" You were in a car accident." Ponyboy mumbled. I then remembered everything. Boy did I screw up. I was still staring at Ponyboy.  
  
" Where's Sodapop?" I asked, remembering my other little brother.  
  
" Right here" Sodapop said. I almost jumped out my skin, I didn't know he was in the same room. I looked over in the corner. Sodapop was sitting on a chair. With his eyes wide open. I looked at him, remembering about Soda's change. I knew I should be thinking about me right now, me being in the hospital and all. But I'm their guardian. I have to protect them, watch out for them, take care of them.  
  
" I'm glad to see you not tied up" I said, trying to make a casual joke. He looked at me, staring in my eyes.  
  
" Please Darry. Don't talk about this.....not now" He whispered. I guess I was feeling bad, so I just shook my head in agreement. I had a bandage around my arm and head. I closed my eyes,and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
A/N: Sorry this is short!! 


	18. Going Home

A/N: I'm soo sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been busy!! Well I hope you like this chapter!!Thanks for all the reviews soo far!!!!You guys are great!!  
  
Chapter 17- Coming Home  
  
** Ponyboy's POV**  
  
Darry had to spend the rest of the day in the hospital. He was gonna be ok. He just has a couple of bruises,scars,and some stitches in his hand. I was freaking on the way to the hospital and Sodapop had to control me. He yelled at me to shutup, which I wasn't surprised, but I shuted up. The way Soda has been, I wasn't gonna take any chances. Sodapop hasn't really said a word about this. I guess he was scared as much as me, but Sodapop has been not trying to show his emotions lately. Sodapop used to be wild,nice,funny,and did have a soft side if you know him. But now he is mean,cold,harsh,and could scare me as Dally use to for being too real. Well Sodapop drove us home. Darry's car was totaled, and I don't think there is any use of people trying to fix it. Darry is really upset about that, the doctors almost has to give him a shot to calm him down when he got the news. He was quiet on the way home, actually all of us were quiet. I guess we really didn't have anything to talk about. Two-Bit and Steve were there when we got there.  
  
" Where were you-" Two-Bit was saying but the sight of Darry made him stop. " What happened?"  
  
" I was in a car accident. But everything is fine, but the car of course. That damn car is gone, god the bills are going to go up" Darry said. He was balling up his good hand trying to control himself.  
  
" Oh, well it's good that you are ok" Two-Bit said while sitting back at his place at the table, playing cards with Steve.  
  
" Uh huh" Darry said while trying to pick up clothes and things on the floor. He doesn't know when to stop, I'm surprise that his energy isn't all gone.  
  
" Darry stop!!" I yelled. I didn't want it to come out like that. " I mean you are in bad shape,you go to bed. We'll handle the mess." Everyone looked at me like I was off my knocker. Two-Bit and Steve would never clean up, and I don't know if Sodapop will, I'll probably end up doing it by myself. Darry looked at me. He raised on of his eyebrows, a trick he must have gotten from Two-Bit.  
  
" Ok" He said and went to his room. Before he went through the door he turned back to us. But was staring at Sodapop.  
  
" Sodapop get to your room" He said smoothly. Sodapop stood up from the sofa.  
  
" Why!" He yelled. Darry shook his head.  
  
" Do you have to answer that question?" Darry said. I guess Darry won't let it alone that Sodapop did drugs. He was still pretty mad about it.  
  
" But Darry-"  
  
" No buts Sodapop Curtis, go to your room....NOW!!" I hoped Darry would calm down a little, I didn't want him to lose his temper,and break the stitches out of his hand or something. Sodapop narrowed his eyes.  
  
" Yessir" He mumbled and walked to the room, causing a slam afterward. Darry was too tired I guess to make a fuss so he just ingored that comment and went to his room,closing the door. I looked at Steve and Two-Bit.  
  
" I hope this change of Sodapop will end soon" Steve said. I stared at Steve. For the first time I can see Steve as a person who cares. Someone who isn't that of a bad person. I looked away and started to pick up the rest of the mess.  
  
" I do too Steve, I do too" 


	19. Changing Back?

Chapter 18 - Changing back?  
  
** Soda's POV **  
  
I can't believe that Darry sent me to my room. I thought he forgotten about it. I didn't do anything to get him mad. I moaned at lied on the bed. I still had a headache. I did throw up a couple of times at the hospital. I was going to apologize to Ponyboy this morning, but now I don't think it'll do any good. Steve barely looked at me, or even said a hi. I lost my best friend. I guess my change did really leave on mark on them. The world still seems to be changing right infront of my eyes. I realized that life is short. After Johnny and Dally died, I felt as if the whole world was crashing down, and everyone who I cared about was dying. Was Darry next? Steve? Ponyboy? Two-Bit? I guess that thought got the best of me and I changed everything. Sometimes when I get scared, I get mean.  
  
" I'm so confused" I said out loud. I was about to fall asleep when I heard a knock on the window. It was Tim. I walked over and opened the window.  
  
" Yo Curtis, me and the boys are going to go to some soc's houses and trash it. Want to come?" Tim asked. I could tell that he was high already. I felt the urge to go, and get high with them, trash socials houses... I just don't know if it was a good idea. I was already on thin ice with Darry.  
  
" I don't know Tim.." I said. Tim was about to say something, but was interrupted by my door opening.  
  
" Sodapop I-" Darry said while walking in but stopped at the sight of high Tim at the window.  
  
" What the hell do you think your doing?" Darry yelled. I didn't know what to say.  
  
" Were going to go party!! Want to come?" Tim said cheerfully. Damn Tim. I knew I was in for it now!! Darry come toward me and picked me up by the shirt collar,away from the window.  
  
" Hell no" He muttered while shoving Tim on the ground and slamming the window shut. He was going to start talking,but he stopped and locked the window. He didn't trust me. I was trying to get away, but he had a strong grip on my shirt. It was his bad hand,and I didn't want to hurt him so I stayed still. He pushed me on the bed.  
  
" What the hell do you think you were doing!?" He yelled. He was really mad, I wish he would calm down.  
  
" Dar...Darry I wasn't going to go I -" I said. He looked at me in disbelief.  
  
" Like hell you weren't!!" He yelled. " Do I have to tie you up again from leaving the damn house?? Do I have to watch you every single minute,making sure my younger brother won't get himself killed?? What I'm I going to do with you Sodapop Curtis!!! I'm sick and tired of the game your playing. You'll end up getting arrested,and you and Ponyboy will end up going to a boys home!! Do you want to stay here Sodapop?" I looked down at my feet.  
  
" yes" I whispered.  
  
" Yes to what? Yes of tying you up again or yes of staying here?"  
  
" I doubt you have the strength to tie me up" I muttered. Damnit Sodapop,you were doing good not getting an attitude!! I thought.  
  
" What was that kiddo?" I hated when Darry called me kiddo in bad terms.  
  
" Nothing" I said.  
  
" You said I don't have the strength too" I gulped hard. Darry was getting in that cold mean voice that sends chills in your body.  
  
" I did not" I said. Darry stared at me. Was I really that bad for him to hate me this much?  
  
" Steve!" Darry yelled. He better not-  
  
" Get me the rope" Darry said when Steve walked in the room. I jumped up from the bed and ran out the room. I did not want to get tied up. Darry ran after me. I ran out the front door and ran for my dear life. I wanted to get away from everyone: to go find myself. 


	20. Coming Back and Confessing

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews!!! I'm almost done with Change!! Noooooo!! Well anyway back on with the story....  
  
Chapter 19- Coming Back and Confessing  
  
** 3 persons POV **  
  
Sodapop ran as fast as he could, not knowing where to go. Darry was right behind with him. Darry was in pain, but he still ran to get Sodapop before he did something horrible. Darry stopped in the middle of the dark alley. He nearly passed out. Sodapop was still running but stopped when he looked back and saw Darry not running after him anymore.  
  
" Soda...please...stop" Darry said between gasps of air.  
  
" Or what? You'll tie my up!?" Sodapop yelled.  
  
" Sodapop just stop please!! We need to talk!! I can't take anymore of this!! Please talk to me, I want to help you!" Darry pleaded. It looked like Darry was getting tears in his eyes. Sodapop dropped to his knees and covered his face crying.  
  
" Darry I....." He tried to say but couldn't get it out. Darry was still in pain but managed to get up and walk over to Sodapop, in his arms.  
  
" Baby please change back, I want to help you Sodapop...Everyone does" Darry said stroking Soda's hair. Sodapop was sobbing so much it was like he couldn't stop.  
  
" Darry I'm scared...." Sodapop said between sobs.  
  
" Why baby? Why are you scared?"  
  
" I'm scared of losing you. Of losing Ponyboy, Steve, And Two-Bit. I feel so empty, so scared that I'm gonna end up losing everyone I loved and will be all by myself..." Sodapop confessed. Darry started to get tears in his eyes.  
  
" Baby your not going to lose us!! We're here with you, we love you Sodapop. But your change is getting the best of us, we need you to come back Sodapop. We are all here together. We can help eachother with problems, even if we did lose Johnny and Dally, they are always still with us. Mom and Dad also. Your not alone baby...." Sodapop and Darry were in eachother's arms and crying. Darry was crying for mom and dad, for Soda, for Dally and Johnny, everything he kept inside of him and wanted to get out. Finally Sodapop and Darry calmed down.  
  
" Maybe we should get home now" Darry said. Sodapop nodded his head. While they started walking home they heard a loud scream for help. It was Ponyboy. 


	21. Getting Jumped

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!! Right now I can't get into ff.net,and it's driving me crazy. So I thought I'll start on the next chapter instead of tomorrow!! Well let's get on with the show....  
  
Chapter 20 - Getting Jumped  
  
** Pony's POV ** ** After Sodapop runs out the house***  
  
Sodapop looked really scared while he ran out the house. Darry needed to calm down, he was just in an accident and he was already running around. I started to run after them, for some reason I wasn't in good condition at that time. I was probably really tired.  
  
" Darry sure can run fast for being injured." I said out-loud while I stopped running and just thought I'll wait for them to come back. I looked around. It was quiet and it was beautiful with the stars out and all. I hope Darry doesn't hurt himself by running, heck I hope he doesn't hurt Sodapop. I saw a red car drive by the lot but didn't pay attention to it. " I got a blade..." I thought. I hoped they weren't socs, I wasn't in a really great mood of getting jumped. I thought It'll be good if I just start walking home. But of course I was too late. The car parked right infront of me. " Here me go again..." I muttered. I recognize some of the guys from the rumble we had against them. I was spending my time staring at one specific soc though. It was Paul, Darry's old buddy. I hoped Paul still had a soft side and he wouldn't bother me since I knew him cause of Darry. They all walked out, staggering. They were drunk. Not good.....  
  
" Hey it's Darry's younger brother Ponyboy" Paul said walking toward me, well trying to walk toward me. He was too drunk. I walked back, trying to get away from them. But oh so lucky me tripped on a beer bottle that was lying in the street.  
  
" Where's your hero Darry? Did he abandon you like your parents did?? Aww poor kid. Guys maybe we should show him how much we care about him.." Paul said. I winced when he said my parents abandoned me. I felt this urge of anger rush through me. I knew I had to calm down though, but I couldn't..I wouldn't. It is still the socs fault that Dally and Johnny are died. Not all socs are bad, of course I found out by Cherry. But Paul made me sick. I got up and got out the blade from by pocket. Paul didn't have to think twice when he saw the blade and threw the beer bottle at my hand with the blade. The blade feel out my hand and I cut myself, I didn't know whether it was the bottle or the blade. Paul charged at me, making me fall to the ground again. He punched me hard in the stomach, that knocked the wind out of me for awhile.  
  
" Help!!! Darry!! Sodapop!! Please help me!!!" I screamed.  
  
** Flashback**  
  
" Need a hair-cut, greaser?" The medium-sized blonde pulled a knife out of his back pocket and flipped the blade open...."  
  
** End Of Flashback***  
  
" No!!" I yelled why trying to get free. " Leave me alone you pile of shit!!"  
  
Someone hit me in the head making everything go black.........  
  
A/N: Don't worry guys, I won't make you wait for the next chapter!!! 


	22. Beating Up and Hugging

A/N: No reviews for Chapter 21!!! *** Cries*** I hope I will get more reviews soon!! Thank you all so much!!  
  
Chapter 21 - Beating Up and Hugging  
  
** Soda's POV **  
  
Darry and I started on a dead run when we heard Ponyboy scream. We were really exhausted from just a couple of minutes ago, but we knew Ponyboy must have been endanger and didn't care how tired we were, we ran with all our might. When we got there some boy with blonde hair was on top of Ponyboy punching him. Without thinking twice I yelled at him and charged at the guy knocking him off of Pony. I punched the guy in the face twice before realizing it was Paul, Darry's old buddy. I looked at Darry stunned. Darry was knelt down next to Ponyboy. He looked at Paul with wide eyes. I could hear Two-Bit and Steve coming. The rest of socs got in the car, locking it. I guess they didn't have the keys to go.  
  
" You son of a bitch!!" Darry yelled and ran to Paul who was still on the ground holding his nose, that I hopefully broke. I walked away from them watching Darry beat the shit out of Paul. Which was hard since he was using his good hand, which was left, when Darry was right-handed but Paul was too drunk to do anything really. Two-Bit and Steve started to throw rocks at the red car. Steve jumped on the car, got to the top and started to jump up and down on it. Two-Bit got a busted pole that was on the ground and slashed there tires. They were mad just as us. I was now at Ponyboy's side. It felt like that night before, when Ponyboy got jumped after the movies. I hated that feeling.  
  
" Ponyboy are you ok?" I asked. He stared at me for a minute, he nodded his head yes. He must still be scared of me. I hugged him. I knew he was shocked but I didn't care. I still had Ponyboy, he was safe. 


	23. Looking Tuff

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!! Thanks especially to Lil Chaos Angel!! It's ok if you didn't review the other chapter, I understand. I'm not feeling too good today :S but I really wanted to finish Change!! Thanks again!! Now on with the show........lol  
  
Chapter 22- Looking Tuff  
  
** Ponyboy's POV **  
  
" Ow!" I yelled while Darry put some iodine stuff on a cut on my chin.  
  
" Sorry Ponyboy, This stuff will heal it." Darry replied, while putting a Band-Aid over it.  
  
" Do I have to wear a Band-Aid? The cuts make me look tuff." I said, I got off the table and went to the bathroom to look at my face.  
  
" Do you want the cut to get infected kiddo?" I sighed. Darry was always right. My face wasn't that bad as I thought it would be. I got a nice shiner. Which Two-Bit said looked tuff enough. He always thought bruises and scratches were tuff looking. I had a scar on my cheek, which as you know Darry made me put a Band-Aid over. And some other scars on my face.  
  
" You feeling ok?" I jumped. I didn't know that Sodapop was standing in the door way. I looked at him. He looked really sad. I didn't know what happened between Darry and him after they chased eachother around. I was hoping things were ok. Sodapop seemed back to his normal self, he hugged me and all, which I really didn't he would. I felt warm when he hugged me. Like at night when he would put his arm around me while sleeping. It always made me feel safe when Soda was around me, but for this past month it I was more scared being around Soda. I wanted to yell at him for acting like he was for the past couple of months, I wanted to cry cause of him, I wanted to hug him for being safe. It's like I wanted to express a lot of emotions around Soda. I was really mixed up.  
  
" Ponyboy can I talk to you in our room?" Sodapop asked. I nodded my head yes, and followed him in the room. I hope he wasn't gonna yell at me or anything. 


	24. Back To Normal

Chapter 23 - Back To Normal  
  
** Sodapop's POV **  
  
I could tell Ponyboy looked worried. I was going to express my feelings to him like I did with Darry. I wanted him to know the truth. Ponyboy sat on the bed, I got a chair and sat infront of him.  
  
" I know I've been acting real strange for the past couple of days. Ponyboy....I'm really sorry. I've been going through a lot..." - I started to get tears in my eyes- " Ponyboy I thought I was going to end up losing you, Darry, Steve, and Two-Bit just like I did with Mom, Dad, Johnny, and Dally. I'm was scared, confused.. I didn't know what to do. Sometimes when I get my emotions mixed up, I don't know, I guess I change into something I'm not. I'm so sorry......" I started to break down again. Ponyboy rushed toward me and held me in his arms.  
  
" Sodapop your not going to lose me! I won't leave you! It's not your fault, we have been going through a lot for the past year. You scared me so much for the past couple of days Sodapop. I thought we lost you for real......I love you" Ponyboy was now crying. We were now crying in eachothers arms like Darry and I had.  
  
" I love you both" We heard a voice say in the door way. It was Darry. We looked at him kind of startled. It looked like he had tears in his eyes, but I couldn't tell. Everything was blurry from my tears.  
  
" I love you guys too" We heard Two-Bit say behind Darry. We started to laugh while Two-Bit tackled Darry. Of course Darry had him though. He was much stronger. I finally realized that everything was back to normal. I was going to be ok, everything is going to be ok. 


	25. Epilogue

A/N: Last Chapter *** Cries *** But wait!! I might make a sequel to Change!! What do you guys think? Should I make a sequel?? If so, anyone got any ideas!!?? I'll love to hear some!! Back on with the last chapter.......  
  
Epilogue  
  
** Ponyboy's POV **  
  
" Sodapop and Ponyboy wake up!! We're going to be late!!" I heard Darry yell while pounding the door. Sodapop was sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing his eyes,  
  
" Morning" Sodapop said.  
  
" Morning" I said yawning. I was still tired, I should have went to sleep when Darry told me to but I was really into a book and couldn't put it down. I ended up going to sleep around 11.  
  
" Didn't get much sleep uh?" It was like he was reading my mind. I nodded while yawning again. Sodapop messed up my hair while walking into the bathroom. I walked out to the living room. Two-Bit and Steve were already here.  
  
" Morning sleepy head" Two-Bit said while stuffing a piece of cake in his mouth. I rolled my eyes and laughed. I took Steve's cup of juice when he wasn't looking.  
  
" Hey!!" Steve yelled while looking for his juice noticing it was gone. His eyes locked on me. I spitted out the juice in my mouth cracking up. Steve began to chase me around. This was something new. Steve rarely paid attention to me. And he was actually laughing. Lucky him, I tripped and he had me.  
  
" Who said you can have my drink?" He said laughing. We startled to wrestle. He had me in a head lock.  
  
" Uncle!" He yelled.  
  
" No!" Just then Darry had Steve hauled up by his DX shirt.  
  
" Guys calm down!! It's only the morning and you guys are already killing eachother" Darry joked. I laughed while Steve got off of me. Sodapop walked out of the bathroom.  
  
" Hey Sodapop" Steve said while walking into the kitchen getting anther glass of juice.  
  
" Morning everyone" Sodapop replied. He looked at me.  
  
" You better get dress kid, we are already late" He said with a smile that makes you want to smile back. Sodapop can get anyone to smile. " Yes sir" I hopped into the bathroom. Sodapop made a mess like usually. Clothes everywhere, shaving cream all over the sink. I sighed. Sodapop can never keep the bathroom clean. While I was trying to pick up some things I heard a voice that made me jump.  
  
" What are you doing Ponyboy?" Soda was standing in the door way shaking his head and smiling.  
  
" Someone can't keep the bathroom clean. Can you guess who?" Sodapop rubbed his chin.  
  
" Um let's see, is it Darry? No Darry isn't messy. Is it Two-Bit?" I threw a dirty shirt at him. He laughed and threw it back.  
  
" You better hurry honey or Darry will be pissed at us cause we are gonna be really late" Sodapop said.  
  
" Hey! I heard that!" We could hear Darry call from the kitchen. I laughed. It felt great to laugh. I don't remember laughing a lot in the past couple of months. It's been about 3 weeks since the change of Sodapop and him coming back. He was his old self again. The crazy wild reckless Sodapop that everyone loved. I felt has if Soda and I are closer now. He just got off his punishment with Darry a couple of days ago. Sodapop was out of the house every chance he gets now. He says he doesn't want to get introuble anymore and I'm pretty sure he meant it. Darry took Sodapop to some counserloring for Sodapop using drugs. Darry had to be sure that Sodapop wouldn't use ecstasy anymore. Sodapop hasn't took anymore since. He says he is never gonna take it again after he heard the story about Darry first using drugs. Dar told me the story too cause he didn't want me using drugs anytime in the future. I'm not. I saw what it can do to you, and I don't want to end up like that in anyway. It nearly killed me to see Sodapop like that. Darry managed to get a new car. Some insurance people helped him pay for anther one and the guy who Darry got in the crash with. It seemed that the guy thought it was his fault that he crashed into Darry.  
  
" Pony come on!" Darry yelled.  
  
" Coming Dar!" I yelled while putting on my shoes.  
  
I still miss Johnny and Dally. I think about them everyday. I finally was able to finish Gone With The Wind yesterday. I thought maybe if I finished it, I wouldn't feel so sad. I ended up crying after the last chapter. I missed Johnny so much,and sometimes when I read the book I felt as if I was back at the old church. Getting sick of a smoke and eating bolone sandwiches.  
  
" I miss you Johnny...." I said while staring at Gone With The Wind on the table. I felt a tear go down my cheek.  
  
" Ponyboy are you alright?" Sodapop asked me, he was staring in the doorway. I brushed the tear away.  
  
" I'm fine, just thinking I guess" I said still staring at the book.  
  
" About Johnny?"  
  
" Yeah" Sodapop walked to the bed and sat down next to me.  
  
" We all miss him honey. And Dally. He will always be with us, you got to remember that. We will always know him as the quiet little dark hair kid that was everyone's little brother......and a hero." Sodapop said smiling. I looked back at my older brother and smiled back.  
  
" I love you Sodapop" I said and gave him a hug. Everything is going to be ok.....everything is going to be fine. Sodapop was right, Change can be a good thing and change can be a bad thing. When Sodapop changed into a cold mean person that was bad. But he changed back,and everything felt the back to normal. That was good. 


End file.
